


While The Moments Good

by Nikka001



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Graduation, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Four little words. That's all it will take. Four little words and they will be together forever. Nothing will stand in his way.





	While The Moments Good

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to clarify something before I get questions: Instead of having them in High School together, I kept sort of with their actual ages in the show. Which means I have them about 3-4 years apart. 
> 
> Yeah, just wanted to clear that up. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> -Nikka

* * *

 

Felicity giggles as she brushes back a lock of hair that had come loose from her braid, tucking it behind her ear. She steals a quick glance at her study date over the top of her glasses. He’s watching her. He’s focused intently on her, following every move she makes. He looks up and their eyes connect, her breath catching as she notices the deep color of his eyes.

Blushing deeply, she drops eye contact and ducks her head.

“Felicity?” His voice is soft yet, strong. She feels his hand on her chin as he tilts her head up. He’s smiling kindly at her. A warm feeling washes over her just as it always does when he smiles. She returns a smile just as kind and just as warm.

“Yes, Oliver?” she replies.

“Will you do something for me?” Oliver asks as he cups her face in his hand.

Felicity leans into his touch. “Anything.”

Oliver’s smile grows brighter and he pulls himself closer to her. “Marry me.”

Felicity’s heart leaps in her chest. He’s watching her more closely now. Taking a deep breath, Felicity grabs Oliver's hand and holds it tightly in hers. “Oliver Jonas Queen, I would love nothing more than to marry you.”

“You would?”

She sighs. “But I can’t.”

“What?” Oliver questions. “Why not?”

“Oliver, I’m only 17. I can’t get married. I haven’t even finished high school yet.” Her voice is gentle as she speaks to her boyfriend. It’s taking everything in her to not say yes in this exact moment. She wants to be his forever and ever. But she can’t. Not right now at least.

Oliver is silent as he stares intently at the carpeted bedroom floor. His body has tensed up and he sits rigid right in front of her. They last this way for a few short moments when finally Oliver lifts his head to look her in the eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

“Felicity Meagan Smoak, in exactly six months, on the night of your High School Graduation, will you consider accepting my proposal?”

Felicity chuckles at Oliver’s silly attempt. Grinning, she leans forward and places one hand on the back of his neck, drawing him in closer. She lays a gentle kiss on his lips.

Pulling back, she rests her forehead against his. “Yes. In 6 months, yes.”  


* * *

 

“Oh my gosh! Ollie, it's beautiful. She’s going to love it.”

Oliver snickers at his younger sister as she gushes over the contents of the small velvet box.

“You think so?”

Thea scoffs. “I know so, big bro. Don’t forget, she was my best friend before she was your girlfriend.”

Oliver rolls his eyes as he continues to fiddle with his tie, nerves finally getting the better of him. Feeling a small hand on his shoulder, Oliver turns to find Thea standing in front of him. Reaching up, she unknots the tie, only to begin tying it once again. Oliver sends her a smile in gratitude. “Thanks, Speedy.”

“No problem. Just do me a favor and try not to screw this up.” Giving Oliver a kiss on the cheek, Thea turns and exits the room, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

* * *

 

Oliver fidgets nervously with the small box in his pants pocket as he waits outside the school gymnasium. It’s been over twenty minutes since the end of the Graduation ceremony and he has still yet to see Felicity. His heart beats faster with every minute that passes. He has to get this right. He has to make sure that everything is perfect.

Voices from just inside the doors catch his attention. Holding tight to the box, Oliver steps aside just in time for the double doors to swing open; setting free the newly graduated students eager to escape.

“Oliver?”

He beams when he sees her walking toward him, holding up the end of her graduation gown with one hand, while the other rests on her cap to keep it in place. She smiles back at him, her eyes gleaming with tears at the sight of him and the thought of their future together. This is all she’s wanted for as long as she can remember and now, she’s getting it.

Coming to a stop in front of him she drops the end of her gown and, grabbing him by the collar, she pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips meet and everything goes quiet. For a single moment, it’s just them. They’re alone together and everything feels just right. They pull back and smile at one another

“Hey,” he says as he tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

“Hey yourself,” she replies as she fiddles with and smooths down the collar of his jacket.

Smirking, Oliver reaches up and takes her hands in his. “Felicity, I am so proud of you.”

“Yeah?”

He nods. “Yeah. Graduating high school is a pretty big accomplishment.”

“Graduating college is an even bigger accomplishment.”

“And I’ll be right there to say I’m proud of you. Because I am, and always will be.”

“Always is a pretty long time, you know.”

“I am very aware of that fact. But I don’t really plan on letting you go anytime soon. In fact, I have a very important question to ask you.”

“You do?”

“Mm-hmm.” He takes a deep breath as he tries to steady his beating heart. It’s now or never. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the small box that had nearly been burning a hole in his pants and holds it out. The edge of his lips quirks when he hears Felicity’s quiet gasp.

Lowering himself onto one knee, he looks up at the love of his life, her eyes already glistening with tears. “Felicity Meghan Smoak, I love you with all of my heart and I want to be right by your side supporting you through every single amazing thing that you accomplish in your life.” He flips the lid of the box and holds it higher. “Will you marry me?”

 


End file.
